


Under The Moonlight, There’s Me and You

by celestial_nights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fantasy elements, Feel-good, Fluff, I Tried, I wrote it and copy + pasted, M/M, They’re adorable, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffiest shit ever, hongjoong proposes to seonghwa, no beta we die like men, not edited that much lmao, proposal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nights/pseuds/celestial_nights
Summary: The two kissed under the moonlight with the hum of joyful magic around them.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Under The Moonlight, There’s Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The night sky shone above them, the moon rays reflecting off the small pond. They were in the middle of the forest, in the enchanted clearing where only the two of them know of it. The clearing really was enchanted, the hum of magic ever present in the air and became stronger whenever one of the two were around. Seonghwa and Hongjoong sat by the pond, their bare feet submerged in the shallow sparkling water. Magic from the water made their entire beings glow, subtle enough to not hurt their eyes whenever they look at each other. Hongjoong let out a chuckle as he remembered when the both of them first stumbled upon this clearing and the enchanted water. 

“What are you laughing about Joongie?” Seonghwa asked, looking at Hongjoong. Seonghwa’s eyes were filled with love and adoration for the shorter man, his heart was full of love. _‘How did I get so lucky to have him?’_ Hongjoong thought. 

“I remembered when we found this area in the forest and you thought it was the best idea to push me in the pond,” Hongjoong recalled. The buzz of magic strengthened around them at the memory. 

“Hey! If I hadn’t pushed you in we wouldn’t be able to do this...” Seonghwa lifted his hand and a ball of light appeared, it turned into a warm orange and he gave it to Hongjoong. Hongjoong accepted it with a smile, the light of the ball present in his eyes as he looked at it. The water from the pond gave them their abilities which they used for good, usually helping the local farmers and healing people whenever they needed to. Their magic isn’t unlimited though, they go to the pond from time to time to replenish it. The couple didn’t mind though. It was a time for them to be together and just be in each other’s presence. 

“You’re right,” Hongjoong lifted his hand above his head and let the ball go, floating to the moon. The couple watched as the ball floated towards the moon, following the path of one of the moon rays. The two always had a fascination with the night sky. That was what made them meet. A walk through their village on a particularly sleepless night for the both of them and one accidental bump into each other later led them to each other. After that, nightly walks were a common love they do together.  
Once their magic had replenished, they got their feet out of the pond and stood up, basking under the moonlight. They held each other close, feeling the magic around them. 

“I love you so much. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me,” Hongjoong mumbled into Seonghwa’s chest, the scent of vanilla entering his nose. 

“I love you a lot too. I’ll always be here for you, don’t ever forget that.” Seonghwa kissed Hongjoong’s forehead and they just laid there. Giving out of the blue but welcome kisses, sharing each other’s warmth. 

“You are my star, Hwa. The one that lights up my darkest nights, guides me if I lose my way. You pulled me from the lowest point of my life and helped me get back on my feet. Mars, thank you so much for everything.” Hongjoong looked into Seonghwa’s eyes. Unshed tears in them. 

“You, Park Seonghwa, are my light and even though I think I don’t deserve such a wonderful person such as yourself in my life; I don’t think I can live it without you forever by my side,” Hongjoong knelt down on one knee and brought something out from his pocket. It was a small velvet blue box, opening it revealed a ring. A ring that Hongjoong crafted with his magic, which made for a few secret trips to the clearing. His love for Seonghwa was poured into the ring, every detail was paid attention to. 

“Will you marry me?” Hongjoong asked. Seonghwa was speechless, several emotions running through him and all he could do was nod as tears collected in his eyes. 

A tear fell from Seonghwa’s face, then another, until he was full on sobbing. Hongjoong wiped the tears way from Seonghwa’s face and gave him a passionate kiss. Their lips complimenting each other, as if they were made for each other and each other only. Hongjoong slipped the ring onto Seonghwa’s finger and held his hand. 

“You, Kim Hongjoong, are my light too. Without you I don’t think I’ll be able to do half the things I do. Without you, I would probably still be in my room, wishing instead of doing. I probably won’t be able to help as many people as we do now. God, Joong, you have helped me in so many ways and you don’t even know it,” Seonghwa looked at the ring.

It was simple, just like what they were. A thin gold band with something in the middle. He brought his hand closer and realized what it was. It was Mars and a little star orbiting around it. Mars was a nickname Hongjoong gave to Seonghwa one day and Seonghwa would occasionally call Hongjoong star. The ring was absolutely beautiful and judging from the faint red glow, it was enchanted too. Enchanted with the most powerful magic, pure love from another. 

Seonghwa knew that making this ring must have drained so much from Hongjoong, images of Hongjoong’s tired eyes from the last few weeks flashing through his brain. Seonghwa fell more in love with Hongjoong after realizing that. The man in front of him sacrificed so much and Seonghwa was eternally grateful. 

“I love you so much Mars.” Hongjoong’s eyes sparkled, pure and genuine love in them. 

“My Star, I love you too. I can’t wait to marry you,”

The two kissed under the moonlight with the hum of joyful magic around them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was literally itching to make or write something and this was the result. I hope you enjoyed reading! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/foryeosangie)


End file.
